Arzaki
Arzaki is one of the two Toa of Fire on the Leedurship Board of the Kanohi Force. He specializes in gaming and tech-work, and is unchallenged as the mighty Lord of Memes. History Arzaki joined BZPower on June 18, 2013, though he did have an account a few years prior that he may or may not have forgotten the password to. Since then, he has attempted to make a Bionicle based RPG (maybe a few, actually) and they all failed miserably. This is Arzaki writing this, so I can say that. If you really want to, you can possibly find those old games, (which didn't even have Bionicle sprites) but they're absolutely cringe-worthy. Arzaki also attempted to write a few epics. Around the time he first joined, he started en epic called The Tale of Arzaki. It was an utter flop. Around half a year ago, he started another epic called An Assassin's Fate, based on a Toa of Lightning who joined the Dark Hunters and acted as an assassin. It was also a total flop. Arzaki's original RPG Maker game made during his time in the Force, Regalia, was definitely the best one he has made so far, and is not Bionicle based. It was about a guy around 20 years old, named Arzaki, who used to work as a blacksmith in a village with his assistant, Xalu. Xalu accidentally used the last of their supply of Twisted Iron, so they have to go into a nearby cave to get more, and then they met a stranger by the name of Ghidora. Ghidora claimed to be looking for the "Carrier of Fire," and Arzaki and Xalu offered to help him look for this person. Unfortunately spoilers soon follow, so if you're interested in more, see the link at the bottom. However, due to a critical error in the saving process of the file, Regalia was locked up forever. Its successor is already underway. Arzaki was one of the original Kanohi Force members, known as the Leedurs. He joined sometime around December, 2014. It's hard to believe such a lowly Bionicle fan could become the memebase-toppling juggernaut he is today, but... That's Arzaki for you. Kanohi Force 10/10 IGN KF-Verse Arzaki joined the migration across dimensions shortly after the dimension containing BZ-Nui was completed. He left with the Kanohi Force after A-E was defeated. Personality Arzaki is rather calm, sometimes coming off as rude, but he has a snappy and sometimes fiery temper if he is set off. Powers And Abilities (to be added) Quotes ""Most quotes on the internet are not genuine." -Abraham Lincoln." -Arzaki's signature. "But how can you not like the rarest and dankest of pepes?" Trivia * Arzaki owns a pet frog he has named "Lenny". It is unknown if Lenny the frog is capable of overpowering the internet like his namesake. * He is the Supreme Meme Overlord of the Force - many have tried to challenge his reign and failed. Extra Links * Gallery *Regalia --game topic on BZPower Category:Leedurz Category:Toa Category:Member Category:Founder